Entre princesas y piratas
by Kiryhara
Summary: En los cuentos de hadas, las princesas se enamoraban de príncipes, no de piratas. Y Emma lo entendía, porque los piratas no eran honestos. Eran rufianes dispuestos a causar el caos a dónde sea que fuesen.


**¡Hola!**

 **Este sería el primer fanfic que publico en este apartado. Hablando con una amiga sobre lo que quería de cumpleaños, me platicó de esta serie porque quería que le escribiese algo acerca de Emma y el Capitán Garfio. Me di a la tarea de buscarla y me la vi en tres días xD y pues después de meditar un poco acerca de esto, por fin pude terminar este drabble.**

 **Este fic está ubicado en la mitad de la tercera temporada, en aquellos capítulos en donde las personas del bosque encantado vuelven a Storybrooke y olvidan ese año en dónde estuvieron en su mundo.**

 **¡Espero que te guste, Kaety! tarde pero seguro, ¡feliz cumpleaños!**

 **Disclaimer : Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Entre princesas y piratas.**

.

.

.

En los cuentos de hadas, las princesas eran dulces doncellas con destinos funestos que eran salvadas por príncipes encantadores y entonces se enamoraban y vivían felices por siempre.

A Emma, los destinos funestos la seguían como abejas a la miel. Indudablemente, abría una puerta y los problemas aparecían, así como aparecía la impotencia de intentar salvar a su familia, a su gente, su "reino", a veces sin muy buenos resultados. Envidiaba a las princesas de los cuentos que había leído de niña por eso. Según lo que leía, aquellas princesas carecían de impotencia alguna pues esperaban inmóviles al príncipe salvador. Si lo pensaba bien, ella era un princesa―o eso se suponía, era la hija de Blanca Nieves y el príncipe James―pero era su propia salvadora; en realidad, la salvadora de todos. Siempre se movía en pos a lo que amaba, manteniéndose firme en sus convicciones así el mundo no hiciera más que desmoronarse a su alrededor.

En los cuentos de hadas, las princesas huían de los villanos, no se aliaban con ellos. No creían en sus palabras. Por eso le impactó tanto la presencia de aquel hombre que apareció de la nada―como siempre―, su confianza ciega en ella, aun cuando ella le había dado muchos motivos―como por ejemplo, mandarlo a la cárcel y tratarlo de demente―para no hacerlo; convenciéndola de lo que creía real durante un año, no lo era. Haciéndola dudar de sus memorias, poniéndola a beber aquella posición, haciéndola creer que ella una vez más los salvaría del hechizo. Él no había utilizado dulces palabras, no iba acompañado por corcel blanco ni armadura brillante. No era un príncipe que salvaba a la princesa del hechizo.

Era un pirata que iba en buscan de la salvadora.

En los cuentos de hadas, las princesas eran socorridas por príncipes encantadores, no por piratas, aunque fueran igualmente encantadores. Pero él hablaba con ella y creía con sinceridad en su persona. Porque él no veía a la supuesta princesa salvadora, veía a una mujer con la impotencia y convicción a flor de piel, dispuesta a darlo todo por recuperar lo perdido. Por proteger a su hijo. Por ayudarlos a todos.

Él lo sabía, por supuesto. Tampoco era un príncipe que había llegado a New York a extenderle los brazos cual salvador aunque lo aparentase. No, la salvadora era ella; él era un pirata con una tarea que cumplir. Tenía sus propios motivos y convicciones y avanzaba con estos a la par con ella. Él no la salvaba, solo caminaba y luchaba a su lado, protegiendo todo de su persona, sin interponerse en su camino, simplemente ahí, cuidando de su espalda de ser necesario.

En los cuentos de hadas, el príncipe vencía a la maldad encarnada y se quedaba con la princesa. Pero Emma no era un princesa―al menos no en el mundo real―que estuviese dispuesta a ser rescatada. No. Ella estaba dispuesta a luchar hasta el final con tal de recuperar la paz perdida y derrotar a la bruja cruel. Y, aunque los métodos de Killian no fuesen siempre los correctos, él estaba dispuesto a luchar por la misma causa.

En los cuentos de hadas, las princesas se enamoraban de príncipes, no de piratas. Y Emma lo entendía, porque los piratas no eran honestos. Eran rufianes dispuestos a causar el caos a dónde sea que fuesen.

Suerte que en el mundo real ella no era una princesa, y Garfio no era un pirata común en cualquier caso.

* * *

 **Espero que te haya gustado Kaety :3 y también espero que les haya gustado a los demás lectores que se animen a entrar a leerlo. Después de que me vi los últimos dos capítulos de la tercera temporada, este par me enamoraron *3* además, empecé a ver más a Emma como la princesa hija de Blanca Nieves y el príncipe encantador.**

 **De cualquier forma, gracias de antemano por leer.**

 **Besos, flores y chocolates ^3^**


End file.
